Traditional aromatic evaporators for automobiles and indoor use contain two types: one is placed at the vent that blows away the aroma and the other is placed directly in the automobile or indoors to disperse the aroma. The aroma dispersed from these two types of aromatic evaporators usually comes from low-volatility and unstable synthetic attar and causes allergy to human bodies. Moreover, the dispersion of aroma by constantly heating and evaporating might fresh people's spirits and help people stay sober; however, its persistent heating method for a long time might turn out thickening or overheating the aroma and deteriorates the attar, putting people under the weather. Besides, the deposition of the evaporated attar contaminates everything inside the automobile.
For automobile aromatic evaporators, a need exists to replace the whole aromatic evaporator or the whole attar bottle when running up the attar, which is cost-consuming and against economic benefits. Therefore, the necessity for improvement does exist.